


Belarus

by LucindaAM



Series: A Day in the Life [14]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light swearing., Multi, No Smut, The boys need a good scare., angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaAM/pseuds/LucindaAM
Summary: Nat decides to get back at your two idiots.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Reader & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: A Day in the Life [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946242
Comments: 22
Kudos: 64





	Belarus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyDia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDia/gifts).



> Based on an image prompt from LadyDia. You perhaps gave me a little too much freedom with this prompt. ;)
> 
> Happy Halloween everybody!!!

You staggered as you reached over to put a hand on Natasha’s face. “I just . . .” You started sobbing. “I just love you so much!” You threw your arms around her neck and buried your face in her shoulder.

Natasha laughed as she patted your back awkwardly. “I love you too.” She said.

She gave you another second before she pulled away and looked at you. “I need you to do me a favor.” She said.

You nodded as you picked your glass back up. Natasha shook her head rapidly and snatched the glass out of your hands. “I think that’s enough of that.” She said. “Forgot how much of a lightweight you were.” She murmured under her breath.

You pouted and made grabby hands at the glass. “Noooooooo.” You whined.

Natasha made the glass disappear in between one second and the next and then she handed you something else. You held it out in front of you and blinked hard as you tried to make the various shapes, colors and patterns make sense.

“I don’t get it.” You said after a long minute as you wondered whether or not you were spinning or if it was just the room.

A devious smirk coated Nat’s lips, not that you were in any condition to notice it. “You don’t need to get it, milaya. Just as long as your two idiots do.”

Natasha raised your hands above your head and started pulling the shirt over your head.

“The idiotssss?” You slurred. “They’re not idiotssss. Just when they don’t listen. THEN they’re idiots. My idiots though.”

Natasha settled the shirt around you as you swayed as though you were about to drop.

“They are yours, milaya. Which is why this will work.”

You shook your head. “I still don’t get it.”

Natasha wrapped one of your arms around her shoulders and led you out of her apartment. “Come on, Y/N. Let’s go give your boytoys a good scare.”

You giggled hysterically.

Natasha opened the door to your apartment and dragged you across the threshold. “JARVIS?” She grunted as she laid you down on the couch.

“Thing One and Thing Two are not present at the moment, ma’am.” He said.

Natasha smirked and laid you out on the couch, grisly side up. “Excellent.” She said, brushing the hair out of your face.

“Goodnight, Nattie.” You murmured, curling in on yourself.

“Goodnight milaya.”

Natasha turned and left the apartment.

Steve glanced at Bucky and shook his head. “I was never that bad.” He said.

Bucky gave him a pointed glare.

Steve chuckled. “I wasn’t! I swear.”

“Swear all you want, pretty boy. It’s true.”

Steve gaped at Bucky who seemed unperturbed by the ‘pretty-boy’ line.

Steve raced to catch back up to him as Bucky opened the door to the apartment. Bucky flipped the lights on as Steve started arguing. “I mean there were a few back-alley fights where I was maybe a little bit in over my head, but I could have outlasted them. Easy. I could go all day . . . “

Steve trailed off as Bucky froze in the middle of the kitchen.

“Doll?!” Bucky called out in choked horror.

Steve’s head whipped towards the couch where you were curled up, unconscious. Blood coated the side of your body. Steve choked on a breath and rushed to your side. He dropped to his knees in front of you and grabbed your face in his hands. “Sweetheart? Sweetheart! Come on, talk to me!” You didn’t respond. “Buck?!” Steve cried turning to Bucky.

Bucky was already pulling your shirt up to check your wound. His fingers stroked the unblemished skin at your side. “She’s okay.” He choked out, voice thick with tears. “She’s . . . she’s okay.”

Steve let out a deep breath and leaned his forehead against yours, only now hearing how your breath was coming in normally and how regularly your heart beat. “You’re okay.” He murmured, pressing a kiss to your forehead.

“Of course she is.” Nat said from the intercom. “Didn’t you read the shirt?”

Steve and Bucky both turned read the words printed on the shirt with ticking jaws. ‘I’m fine.’

Bucky jumped to his feet and pulled a knife out of his pocket as he stalked towards the door.

Steve raced to follow him, but you reached out abruptly and gripped his arm. “Don’t go.” You sighed in your sleep. Steve glanced from you to Bucky and back again.

“Stay.” Bucky grit out, eyeing you carefully before he turned back to his womanhunt.

Steve reached down and swept you up in his arms as he carried you to your bed. “You’ll be the death of us someday, sweetheart.” He murmured.

You chuckled drowsily and kissed Steve’s chest. “Maybe later.” You slurred.

Steve chuckled and pressed another kiss to your forehead as he settled you into bed and then climbed in behind you. He spooned you from behind and held you close to his chest, letting his heart settle back into normal rhythm. He sighed deeply and followed you into sleep.

Bucky stalked through the halls, his ears cocked for the slightest noise. He moved purposefully as he headed towards the common room, knowing Nat would be there.

Sure enough, Bucky turned the corner and saw Nat standing, arms crossed, in the middle of the common room.

Both former assassins stared each other down angrily as Bucky gripped the knife tightly in his fist.

Nearly twenty silent minutes later, Clint and Sam chuckled at a joke as they wandered into the room looking for a snack. Clint spotted the stare down before Sam did and immediately grabbed The Falcon’s arm, pulling him back out of the room almost immediately.

Bucky blinked. “Why?” He demanded angrily.

Natasha blinked. “Belarus.” She said simply.

Bucky’s eyes narrowed.

Natasha’s pose tensed.

Bucky nodded and pointed the dagger at her. “Don’t do it again.” He spun on his heel and stalked out of the room.

Natasha let out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding.

Clint poked his head in the room. “He didn’t kill you?” He asked.

Natasha rolled the tension out of her shoulders. “Not yet.”

Clint shook his head and smiled at her. “One of these days you’re going to go to far.” He warned.

Natasha glanced back down the long hallway Bucky had disappeared down.

“Net takoy veshchi.”

Bucky snuck back into the apartment and wandered into your room where you and Steve were already fast asleep. He smiled down at the picture softly as he pulled his knives and guns off his person and then climbed into the bed in front of you. Your eyes fluttered open and you smiled at him softly.

“You’re an idiot.” You said fondly before you fell back asleep.

Bucky pressed a kiss to your lips. “For you? Always.”

He leaned his forehead against yours and let himself relax.

Within minutes, he was asleep too.


End file.
